


Want U Back

by CissyJewel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Helpful Henry, Karaoke, Lovesick Emma, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CissyJewel/pseuds/CissyJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma break up after a huge fight. Regina starts dating Robin. Emma wants her back after she finds out about her new relationship and Henry gives her an idea. But what does a karaoke night have to do with it? Oneshot… Just a silliness that came to mind. SwanQueen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want U Back

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta so yeah. Don't judge too hard.  
> Bare with me, please. It took me four hours to finish it and it was finished at 4am. Mistakes are all mine.
> 
> The song is Want U Back by Cher Lloyd. I think it's a bit OOC for Emma but who cares.  
> I own nothing. Not the song or the characters. Enjoy.

Emma was pacing up and down in Snow's apartment. She was furious with the brunette beauty. Ha! Bitch suits her better. Emma couldn't understand the reason Regina had been so angry with her. It was not like she was doing it on purpose. It had been a month since it happened and they still didn't talk when they saw each other. It was driving the blonde crazy.

Everything started the day they decided to live all together at the mansion. Emma had been thrilled when Regina asked her and she didn't lose a second before she accepted. Long story short they were both so happy that night that neither slept. Instead they chose to do something way more enjoyable.

Unfortunately living together hadn't lasted more than a week. They were constantly fighting, infuriating each other with everything they did. But the main reason was one. The house and how clean it was. Emma, being well Emma, left her clothes on the floor all the time, ate everywhere and filled the place with crumbs. So on one hand, Regina, being the control freak she was, didn't need much to lose her patience, that was pretty much known all over Storybrooke.

Emma, on the other hand, could never find her things since Regina was always cleaning up after her, which led to a lot more fighting from both sides. The only hour of the day that they didn't argue was in the morning when Emma was at the station. And even then Regina called to yell at her.

Besides that though, Emma was still in love with the control freak. In fact, she couldn't think of anything else. Her phone broke her train of thought. "Emma Swan." She replied

"Hey Ems, it's Ruby. I have some news that will definitely catch your interest." The younger woman spoke quickly. She was at the diner obviously and Emma didn't have to guess that Granny was glaring at her granddaughter.

"Spill it, already." Emma barked at her. The damn woman was taking too long and Emma wasn't one for waiting.

"Regina is here… With Robin… And they are kissing. Which I find really weird because-". Emma didn't let her finish the sentence. Her phone left from her hand flying to the wall. It was that moment that Henry decided to walk in the apartment. He stared at his birth mother through wide eyes. "You heard the news, I take it?" he asked looking at her worried.  
Emma sighed and collapsed on the couch. "I did." She softly murmured. Thousands of feelings ran through her the moment Ruby told her the news. First it was anger. She didn't know at who she was angry though; Regina for moving on or herself for not fighting for the brunette. Then came the betrayal; truth to be told Emma didn't expect Regina to move on so quickly. Finally came the heartbreak. No matter how angry Emma was at her ex-girlfriend, she still loved her. She hadn't felt like that for anyone.

"She still loves you, you know." Henry smiled at her as he sat next to her.

"Yeah, I can see that." Emma rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"See if I am lying." He challenged which simply caused Emma to sigh and turn to look at him. "She cries at night. When she thinks, I am sleeping." He confessed and saw the guilt pass by her eyes. "There is still time to win her over."

Emma noticed how his eyes sparkled. The little bugger had already something in mind. She couldn't help but remember the old days; the days that Henry called her the Evil Queen and wanted to vanquish her. He always had a plan. So much had changed and Emma knew she shouldn't let it go to waste.

"Okay kid. I know you have a plan. You have my attention." Emma smirked suddenly feeling ready to fight for Regina's love.

"You remember the song you used to sing when we all lived together?" he asked smirking.

"The one that your mother always made fun of, but sang along and enjoyed nonetheless?" she asked.

"The very same." He replied and Emma nodded. "Listen what we will do."

….

Even though Emma had her worries at first, Henry managed to convince her with his cute face and puppy eyes.

After Emma took a quick shower, she called Ruby, who immediately agreed to help her. Checking the time, Emma noticed that she had only two hours to get ready and left for Granny's B&B where Ruby lived.

Ruby opened the door with a huge smile and pulled Emma inside. Emma was ready to disagree when she saw the clothes Ruby had prepared for her. "No. Just shut up. Henry and I have already decided what to do with you. Leave the appearance to me and the mayor will come running." She pointed a finger at her and silenced her. Ruby worked furiously on her hair and make-up which took her an hour and a half.

She span Emma around and she let her admire the beauty she created. "Holy shit! That's me?" Emma gasped with a huge grin on her face.

"Now the clothes." Ruby ordered and Emma stood up grabbed the clothes and ran to the bathroom. After 15 minutes or so, she walked out of the bathroom looking like a model but definitely not a princess.

She fumbled a little with the pants but at Ruby's glare she stood straight. "Ready for our karaoke night?" she winked and took her hand.

….

The two women arrived at the Rabbit Hole at exactly the time the karaoke was starting. The place was full but Ruby found them a table easily enough which didn't surprise Emma at all. The young woman was practically living there. "I am gonna put you on the list. Wait here." Ruby yelled over the music and took off. Emma found the opportunity to scan the room for the brunette.

Emma smirked when she spotted her. She felt like a hunter when she saw her being so clueless and naive. Ha! The Evil Queen, naïve. She was sitting next to Robin chatting with him. There were two more guys with them. Probably Robin's friends. Emma thought and rolled her eyes. Regina seemed so different from them. Ruby's hand on her arm made her look away. "You are singing after Belle." The younger woman informed her and Emma nodded and looked at Regina again. She seemed like she was scanning the crowd looking for something, or someone. Her eyes passed by Emma but she didn't recognize her. Immediately a smirk appeared on Emma's lips and looked at the stage watching Belle singing 'Beauty and the Beast' by Celine Dion. If the shoe fits… Emma thought amused. The young brunette had a beautiful voice and everyone stood and watched.

The whole bar clapped when the brunette finished and stepped off the scene. The guy that was hosting the karaoke night stepped on the scene and took the microphone.   
"Marvelous voice, don't you agree?" He asked "Now give a warm applause for the sexiest woman here tonight. Please welcome, Emma Swan." The moment her name was called she saw Regina choking on her drink and Robin patting her back softly. Just wait, darling.

He hopped off the scene just as Emma made her way on it. The lights were off and the only visible thing was the outline of her body. She made herself comfortable and grabbed the microphone with both hands. Then the music started and the light turned on.

Hey, girl you never had much game  
Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way way

Regina's mouth hanged open for a while as she took in Emma's appearance. Her eyes started from her hair that were cascading down her shoulders in soft but perfect curls. Next came the face, black eyeliner made her eyes pop sexily and her mouth Oh God, that mouth. Regina couldn't stop the wetness that escaped her thighs only by looking at those red painted lips. So luscious and sexy, they had spent hours pleasuring her.

Now, I see you've been hanging out  
With that other guy in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns  
Regina clamped her legs together to stop the horny feeling. Her eyes moved down to the blonde's blouse that covered just enough stopping only over her bellybutton and revealing enough cleavage. Oh shit. The bellybutton ring was sparkling and Regina felt like it was mocking her. She always teased Emma about it and they always ended up going for a second round after that.  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with him  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this

Finally Regina eyes landed on her leather pants. She always had a thing for leather pants. I didn't know she owned leather. Apart from that hideous jacket of course.And the high knee high heel boots were complimenting the whole outfit nicely. Regina didn't know why but she didn't find it slutty at all.

And now you're taking him to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking him to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this

After what seemed like an eternity Regina snapped out of it. That was when she noticed the song the blonde was singing. If that was not enough she had the nerve to look at Regina. Oh my God! She is singing at me. Regina gasped mortified.

Girl you can say anything you want  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back

Emma took the microphone from the base and knelt down. She felt so lucky that Regina was sitting next to the stage. She crawled down towards her showing off more cleavage than Regina could handle. When Emma saw the brunette swallowing with difficulty, a surge of confidence traveled through her body.

Please, this ain't even jealousy  
He ain't got a thing on me  
Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans  
You clearly didn't think this through  
If what I've been told is true  
You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo

Emma nodded towards Robin and then winked at Regina. She could see the fury in those chocolate-brown eyes that she loved so much.

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with him  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
And now you're taking him to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking him to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this

The blonde grabbed hold of Regina's shirt and pulled towards her. Their lips inches apart as Emma continued singing. Regina's lips parted and Emma could see that the fury had been switched to lust but only for a moment. Emma pushed her back to her chair and Regina scowled masking the lust as soon as the woman put some space between the two.

Girl you can say anything you want  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back

Ruby and Belle were cheering at Emma's next move. Mary-Margaret and David, on the other hand, watched horrified.

The blonde slid with ease on Regina's lap. Thank God for so much space. Emma thought but continued singing nonetheless. Regina was sitting on a chair the size of an armchair which made it easier for Emma to straddle Regina's lap.

Ooh, I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh  
Ooh, and you might be with him  
But I still had you first uh oh uh oh

She touched her lips barely against Regina's. Robin was horrified but he couldn't really do anything. He knew the past between the two women and he knew how crazy both were and he didn't want to be caught in the middle.

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with him  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this

Emma touched Regina's cheek with her free hand and caressed it softly before rubbing her breasts against Regina's. Damn, if that doesn't work I am so screwed. The blonde thought.

Girl you can say anything you want  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back, I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back, I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back

Emma stood back on the stage and then stepped off and between the crowd; her eyes never leaving Regina. They were going to be the talk of Storybrooke for months. She walked blindly towards the door, walking backwards. At the final part she pouted looking at Regina.

Oh, I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Oh, I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Does it sound like a helicopter?Prrrrr

She pushed the microphone to someone's arms and took off running. She felt a little scared and a lot nervous. She waited in front of a road that led to an alley next to the bar.

"I am going to murder her." Regina growled and stood up running after her. No one even dared to step in front of the Evil Queen. On the contrary, they even made room for her to pass.

Regina burst out and looked left and right. Her eye caught a glimpse off yellow-gold and she started running towards it. "SWAN!" she screamed but Emma kept running until she reached the back of the bar. "Don't make me chase you. You'll regret it." Regina yelled and tossed her heels to the side.

The moment Regina turned the corner Emma grabbed her and pushed her against a wall. "I knew you'd come." She smirked and pushed her body against Regina's flushed one.   
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Regina pushed and hit Emma but carefully not to hurt her. Emma didn't let go. "Don't blame me. I was only listening to my heart." The blonde smiled and tucked Regina's hair behind her ear. The brunette had stopped trashing around and locked eyes with Emma. "What did you say?"Regina asked breathlessly. "Let me spell it out for you." She rolled her eyes. "I… love… you. This month away from you was hell. I was so used to you after a year we were together. The moment I heard about Robin I thought I lost you completely. Can you forgive me?" She explained and looked at her with such hope, a small smile still playing at her lips. "What do you say?" she asked giving some space to the brunette.

"I am going home." Regina simply said and ducked under Emma's arm. Emma frowned and looked down trying to force back her tears. "Are you coming, Sheriff?" Regina asked before turning the corner. Emma didn't need to be asked twice. She ran after Regina with a grin on her face. She wrapped her arms around Regina and kissed her deeply, needy, passionately. Regina gave in to the kiss almost immediately but she was the one who broke it. "Let's go home, Miss Swan." She smiled and linked her fingers with Emma's. Emma followed suit and wrapped her other arm around the one she was holding already.

"Sooo, do you love me?" she asked grinning.

"No." Regina replied but her smile was telling Emma a whole different story.

The two women walked back to their home hand in hand. The night passed with the two reliving their GREAT and hot times with each other.

A pair of black Jimmy Choo's stood in the alley forgotten, but the loss was worth it, wasn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts? ;)


End file.
